Lelouch's Memorable Christmas!
by cielleloucho9o3
Summary: this story was all about how Lelouch Lamperouge celebrated Christmas with his schoolmates in Ashford. Read the story so that you will know why it is his memorable Christmas !


…_**Lelouch's Memorable Christmas…**_

_**By Ciellelouch_#o9o3**_

December 23rd, 2017 a.t.b., 12:00 in the midnight, it was a cold night for lelouch because of the battle in the Tokyo settlement. His body was pale and weak because of the cold air entering the window and too much tiredness. Nunnally was sleeping that time. Lelouch was thinking what will happen at the end. Is his plan will work? , will he could make a new world for his sister? But no one enters his brain about some possible answers. Suddenly, someone enter his room. "Is there any pizzas left?" the girl asks lelouch, she suddenly saw lelouch, "hmm? Umm there's something wrong, lelouch?" she asks. "Nothing, just thinking something. Uhh, check if there's some pizzas left in the refrigerator. "He answered. "Ah cc, wait. ", he called replied, "What is it, lelouch?". "A never mind. nothing." he said. "You better go to bed and sleep; there are many things to do tomorrow. Good night, Lelouch" she said, "same to you, good night, witch." And he sleeps.

The next morning, he woke up late. His sight was blurred; he cannot see clearly, he saw his sister crying beside him. He wipes his sister's tears and he asked, "Why are you crying Nunnally?", "Oh! Big brother! At last you've woke up. I'm so worried about you?!" she cried. He woke up to bed and he said, "Don't worry Nunnally, I'm ok it's just a simple, ahh!" "Brother! Are you ok?!"

"Uhhh, where am I?", "You're at the clinic, Lelouch. You collapsed when you woke up in bed. Nunnally calls me to bring you here. " A girl said. "cc, uhh, thank you. " "don't speak. Just rest your self I can handle about it so, don't think about that. " she said. And he rested the whole day. cc on the other hand, was guarding Lelouch. Suddenly, Suzaku enters the clinic. "O, cc. What happened to Lelouch? I heard that something's wrong with him? I have something to tell to him." he asked. "Nothing's wrong. He is resting; maybe you can talk with him later. "she answered. Suzaku exited the clinic. "What did he said Suzaku?!" Rivalz asked. "He's resting, we must not bother him, maybe you should ask him later. I have something to do. Good bye. " And he walked away. "I wish he will be ok. Let's go Rivalz, Milly." Shirley said. And they go away.

Later evening, he woke up. He saw that he's in his room. He woke up to bed and he exit at his room. "Oh! Big brother, at last you've woke up! Are you ok now? ", his sister said. "I'm ok now, my sister, Thanks for the caring." he said. "Lelouch?! At last you've woke up! How's our sleep?!". "Hey Rivalz, don't tease lulu he was still weak?! " . He suddenly wonder what's happening. "Ah, Nunnally what's happening? And why are you all here?" he ask. "Lelouch you did not remember, its Christmas Eve tonight." Rivalz answered. Lelouch's happy face became sadness. "Lelouch? Is there something wrong? ", Rivalz asked. "Christmas… ah! Guys, I'm sorry." Lelouch said. Suddenly Suzaku came, he brought some salad, and he stopped and asked, "Is something wrong?" .He saw Lelouch and suddenly he remembers something about his best friend's past. "Uhhh, I'm sorry Lelouch." he said. "There's nothing to be sorry about Suzaku. Come here, join us," Lelouch said. Later on, Kallen, Gino, and Anya, came. They eat their food and they exchange gifts.

Later before 12:00 in the midnight, they sat Beside the Christmas Tree; they are talking about what happen past days. Lelouch talked to them, "Guys, thank you for coming. You know guys, this is the first time we celebrated Christmas day."They shocked at what they heard. "Why?!" they asked. "We are not celebrating Christmas after our mother died. Even my birthday. " he said. They became sad at what Lelouch said. "But now Lelouch, we will gonna celebrate your first Christmas and Your Birthday. With us, your friends." Shirley said. Lelouch's sad face was replaced with smile. "You know guys, this is my most memorable Christmas and birthday ever, and that's all because of you all, thank you guys." Lelouch said.

and they celebrated Christmas day and Lelouch's Birthday with joys in their hearts, Especially for Lelouch.

…_**The End…**_


End file.
